KiMi
s'Name': KiMi''' ' '''Species: '''SIR unit '''Personality: '''KiMi is a hyper, friendly SIR unit, (Also known as GIR unit) slightly taller than GIR, and is extremely happy all the time. She is mostly hyper and spazzy, but she has her moments of inteligence and seriousness. She can tend to be very violent when needed, but is often nice and helpful. She likes the movie Twilight (Which makes her master hate her more. XD) and tends to bring it up often. She's always willing to lend a helping hand, and always making new friends. She attempted to fight LiLi, but it ended badly. '''Master: '''Xeena '''Appearence: '''KiMi's appearence is a silver SIR unit, with a slightly curled antennae, neon pinkish-purple eyes, and a gold necklace. '''Disguise:' Her disguise consists of a pink dog suit, white ears, arms, legs and tail, neon green eyes, white stomach, curled pink hair with white tips, and a yellow scarf rather than a necklace. Biggest pet peeve: 'LiLi not being her friend. '''Friends: '''NAE, PUFF, Xeena, and GIR. '''Favorite TV show: '''The Simpsons '''Relationships: Xeena: '''Xeena is her trustworthy master, who stays by her through anything. They have a sisterly relationship, and she would do anything for her master, and vice versa. They share their tastes in movies (Except Twilight.) and often are hyper together. Sure, they don't agree on some things, but they agree on more stuff than stuff they don't. She stays with her through thick and thin, and enjoys her company. And vice versa. '''GIR: '''GIR is KiMi's best friend, who share the same taste in most things. KiMi has known GIR ever since she and Xeena moved to Earth. They enjoy most of the same things, and only disagree on a few certain things. They both annoy their masters to death, which is bad for Zim and Xeena.She stays (Like with Xeena) with GIR through thick and thin, and vice versa. She tends to have a bit of a crush on him, but it is unknown if GIR shares the same feelings she does towards him. '''NAE: '''KiMi hasn't known NAE for long, but she consideres NAE her friend. They've only known each other for about 5 hours, but already they are friends. '''PUFF: '''Same as NAE, KiMi hasn't known PUFF for long. She's only known her for about an hour, which is less than NAE. She considers PUFF her friend aswell. '''Quotes: '"I is for idea. We can have our very own Olympics right here!" -KiMi "Bring it on. >:D" -KiMi "Aaaaw! You stopped! OnO" '''Other facts (OF DOOM!!): *She likes the Olympics *She has a stuffed Squirrel named "Mr. Chippy". *She likes the Vocaloid songs "Circle You Circle You", "Po Pi Po", "PonPonPon", and "Levan Polkka". *She has once kissed GIR on the cheek. *She has over 20 defence systems and wepaons in her head, but has never once used them. *She once glomped a random passerby. *She likes poking Zim in the face. *She enjoys drama, and gives good love advice in her moments of intelligence. ''KiMi™ ''' BELONGS TO ~INVADERXEENA~''™ ''I HAVE COMPLETE AND UTTER PROOF THAT I OWN HER. IF YOU EVER SO THINK OF STEALING HER THEN THINK AGAIN. YOU MAY NOT USE MY KiMi''™ ''TEMPLATES FOR YOUR OWN CHARACTERS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. THANK YOU. ' Category:Characters Category:SIR Unit Category:Females Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Characters Category:OC Category:GIR Unit Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Pages